Heero is Mine
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: Relena and Duo fight over Heero...or is it really Heero they are fighting over? Pt 2 is up...and eveyone else gets involved.
1. Default Chapter

Heero is Mine!!

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

"You can't have Heero! You can have anyone else!" Relena cried against Duo Maxwell. "But Heero's mine!" 

"I want Heero! He likes me better!" Duo replied back. For the past 5 minutes, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft and Duo has been arguing about 'Heero'. It was a sunny Sunday morning and the Gundam Household was relatively quiet until Heero's name was brought up.

"He does not! At least I didn't try shoot at him!" Relena replied back, bring up the time Duo decided to shoot Heero twice.

"At least I didn't go on a cliff and yell for Heero to come and kill me!" Duo railed back. Relena's perfect teeth were grinding with anger.

"I met him first!" 

"He was cool with me, first!" Duo replied. "Besides, he doesn't want to be riding around a very hot pink limo around town!" That one comment made Relena frizzle all her cool, slowly.

"Well, he doesn't want to be riding about with a beat up shuttle you tried to shape as Deathsycthe." Relena replied back, smiling, as Duo's teeth were grinding loudly. Suddenly Trowa Barton came in and tripled-flipped in front of the subject in matter. "What's going on, Duo, Relena?" He said, breaking his long code of silence.

Opened-mouth Duo and Relena stared at Trowa, before Relena recovered and began to speak again. "Heero's mine!! Duo can't have my Heero!" Relena replied, pulling Duo's long braid hard, to which he cried out loud.

"No, he's not!" Duo gritted out, as he somehow got a grasp on Relena's long hair. She cried before Trowa spoke again.

"He's just a-------"

"Stay out of this, Clown-Boy!" Both Duo and Relena said, before they started punching each other crazily.

"And I thought that Relena was a pacifist like Quatre." Trowa thought, as he went on to Wufei's dojo to work on his acrobatic tricks. Relena and Duo kept pulling on each other's hair and kept the insults coming.

"Heero wants this!" Relena said, pointing to her slim body. "He wants a woman's touch and not a male's touch." Relena replied. "But, then again, you're more like a girl." 

Duo got mad and came up with a comeback. "No, he wants this beautiful triangle called Duo Maxwell." As he was saying this, Duo was flashing his braid in front of Relena who was entertaining thoughts of pulling that braid around Duo's hair. Without them acknowledging, Dorothy Catalonia walked into the room ,with her blonde hair marking a trial, set by her double eyebrows.

"Umm...guys...it's just a----" Dorothy started, as the two combatants were resorting back to a pulling hair competition.

"Get lost, Double brows!!" They both said, as Dorothy stumped past a confused Quatre who slightly cowered when she left the room. Quatre was wondering what was the commotion down into the large living room. Suddenly, he became the witness of a tug of war between Duo and Relena....poor Heero's arms were being pulled in opposite directions, Relena had Heero's left arm and Duo had Heero's right arm.

"You two shouldn't be fighting over----" Quatre started before Duo dropped Heero's arm and took out a little scythe and started to chase Quatre around the room, as Relena hugged Heero possessively. Dorothy came back to the door, only to have Quatre take her arm and leave the hallway down towards Dorothy's room. Hilde came in from the kitchen to find them fighting still.

"Umm...Duo? Duo? DUO!!!??!!!" Hilde yelled, wondering if he'll stop, fighting Relena over the possession of Heero.

"I WANT HEERO!!" Duo yelled, to Relena.

"You can't have him! Get someone else." Relena replied, grabbing Heero, and slightly pulling him away from the braided pilot. At this point Hilde was both looking at the Shinigami and the Dove, before speaking her mind. She looked at Heero, before speaking her words. "He's just a---"

"Shut up!" Both of them said violently. Shying away, Hilde walked back towards the door to the library. "He's Heero!!!" Relena and Duo replied at the same time they were tugging poor Heero back and forth. As the sound continue throughout the house, everyone decided it was time to go to the living room. Well...everyone except Heero.

After another long hour of the two people arguing, Heero walked in the house from helping Dr. J with his new arm. Hilde muttered that some people should grow up, as Heero stepped up to the two fighting friends. Grunting, he quietly walked up to Relena and Duo.

"Heero is mine!!!" Relena yelled boldly as everyone was at the door.

Heero took a step forward and pulled his gun out. "It's--it's just a plain-old teddy bear!" Heero said loudly, before cocking his gun to aim for the dirty stuff animal. Both Relena and Duo stopped arguing and Heero picked up 'Heero' before giving it to Relena. Heero walked off to his room upstairs, and closed his door. Relena stuck her tongue out to Duo before going off with her little prize called Heero. Duo slightly yelled before sulking off to his room.

Releena--1, Duo--0

~~~A NOTE: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I love it so much. I give my hats off to the creators down at Sunrise, Sotsu and ANB for making it. Send me rants, raves, Gundam Model Kits, Heero, candy...and maybe even kisses. Thanks!!!!~~~~


	2. Second Round

****

*By Request...here's more Heero is Mine!!*

**Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise owns Gundam Wing.**

Smirking, Duo checked his alarm clock. It was midnight and everybody else in the Gundam household decided to go to bed earlier. There wasn't a sound in the house...and not even the sounds of snoring--especially those who were former gundam pilots. 

"Excellent...excellent. Operation:Rescue Heero is underway." Duo whispered to himself as he double checked to make everyone else was really sleeping. Quietly, Duo snuck down the guys' wing of the house and to the girls' wing. 'So far, so good.' He thought as he went passed the empty guestrooms and going closer to Relena's room. When he got close to Dorothy's room, Duo panicked. They were sounds of talking.

"Quatre...don't leave me!!! I promise to be good and hurt you again by stabbing you..." Duo opened Dorothy's door and realized that Dorothy was talking her sleep. Smiling, Duo closed the door and continued down the hallway. As he past the rest of the girls room, they were talking in their sleep. Finally, he made it to Relena's room at the end of the hallway. Looking to his left and his right three times to make the coast was clear, Duo took out his trusty lock-picking kit. Humming a quick song off-key, he quickly picked the lock. Taking one last, look he got ready to get Heero. 

"Sorry, Relena...but I can't let Heero suffer." Duo said, as he struggled to get Heero free. Softly, he placed him down on the carpet before continuing. Smiling, Duo took out a bucket of green paint and dipped Relena's hair into the paint. Stiffling a laugh, he then placed her head back on the pillows before doing his next trick. 

Taking the a large tube of SuperGlue--he emptied it into Relena's hair gel. "This, out to make her hair...a little better." He said to himself, beforing taking all of Relena's clothes and threw out of her window. Proud of his handiwork, Duo took everything back to his room, including the prized Heero.

In fact, Duo was so satisified with his work, he was still smiling as he tucked himself into his bead, Heero safely under his arm. "Somebody's going to be surprised in the morning." Duo thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

**The Following Morning**

"Good morning, everybody." Duo said, smiling as he walked downstairs. The pilots plus Dorothy and Catherine were at the kitchen table eating either cereal, toast, or oatmeal. Everyone looked up surprised. Usually, Duo slept in until near noon.

"Maxwell...I can't believe that you're actually awake this early in this morning." Wufei commented.

"Geez...Wu-man...can you get any more grumpy? Can't a guy come down for breakfast?"

"He's definately up to something." Catherine whispered to Dorothy and Trowa. They both nodded to agree with her. Before either one could say anything there was a loud shriek coming from upstairs. Everyone bolted upstairs to find Relena yelling...going around her room in screams. Relena's hair was green...and her hands were superglued to it as well. 

Everybody laughed outright at Relena's discomture as Quatre became concerned. "Relena...are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!! Someone painted my hair green. Then they put SuperGlue in my hairgel...and put all my clothes outside !!" Relena replied. "It's not fair...why me? Why me?"

"Relena...you don't look that bad. Green is your color!!" Duo replied. "Besides...what happened to Heero?"

"Huh...what do you mean..." Relena said as she turned around to her bed to find that she was missing the teddy bear. "WHERE'S MY HEERO??"

"He's not your Heero...he's my Heero." Duo replied.

"My Heero." Relena countered.

"No. My. Heero." Duo answered, gritting his teeth.

"Heero belongs to me." Dorothy replied. "I'm the best owner in the world!!" Duo and Relena dropped their jaws...before speaking.

"Heero is mine!!" They both replied.

"Heero is just a teddy bear. My teddy bear." Catherine replied, joining in the argument.

"Et tu, Cathy?" Duo replied. "Et tu?"

"Technically...Heero belongs to me." Trowa replied. "I understand his feelings...teddy bears stay true to their feelings."

"Hey, no wait a minute....Heero belongs me and me alone!!" Duo replied.

"I don't see why a teddy bear would want to stick with weaklings such as Relena, Duo, Cathy, ClownBoy and Wild Brow Yonder, there." Wufei replied. "Heero needs to stay with a true warrior...a warrior such as me." 

"Weakling!!" Relena yelled at Wufei. "Heero needs a woman's touch. A peaceful woman's touch. Besides, I don't see your name on Heero." Relena countered to the growing list of Heero-Owners wanna-bes.

"Heero's mine!!" The rest of the group--minus Heero replied. 

"Heero belongs to Relena Peacecraft and that's final!!" Relena replied.

"Heero is Duo Maxwell's forever!! Get it through your head." Duo replied. "Don't make me repeat myself. It's bad for my health!!" Suddenly, Relena attacked Duo before everybody else joined the free-for-all. A few minutes later, Heero the person walked away from Relena's room and went into Duo's room to take the stuffed animal. 

Laughing his way downstairs, Heero got ready to take a trip with his namesake. After fastening it to the front seat, Heero got into the drivers side of his sportscar and went for a long drive in the country.

Meanwhile back in Relena's room...they fight was still going for ownership of the missing teddy bear. When it dawned on Quatre that something and someone was missing in the room. "Hey you guys." Quatre said, just barely ducked a punch for Trowa. "Where's Heero and Heero?" 

Suddenly the fight stopped. "Yeah...where did Heero and Heero run off to?" Catherine said, giving Wufei one last pull on his ponytail.

"I bet that this was a set-up." Hilde replied. "I never did like that guy..." She finished, as she pulled on one of Dorothy's eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, sure Hilde...someone is going to plan with Heero how to steal Heero." Dorothy replied, sacrastically. "In fact that person happens to be Heero because he wanted to have Heero to himself." Dorothy finished.

"You know...if I didn't know what was going on, I would have been confused." Duo said. "Well...I'm getting my teddy bear back." Duo said before heading towards the door. "I had some thing like this happened to me before." Everyone stared at him. "Oh, okay...everything except the green hair thing and the superglue thing...and the clothes outdoors thing. Without pause, everyone ran towards the cars in the garage. Duo, Trowa, Wufei hopped with Quatre into his Escalade as Relena hopped with Dorothy into Dorothy's golden Tracker. Catherine and Hilde hopped into Duo's black mustang and took off...hoping to catch up with the two Heeros.

*** 2 Hours Later***

On a long and somewhat deserted highway, three cars were parked one behind the other. "You'll figure out with as many brains we have, that'll we'll make sure we had full tanks of gas." Dorothy muttered to herself as she stared at the others.

"I suggested that a few minutes ago to stop at the last gas station. Did anyone listen to me...noooooo...I was just being a worrier...keep driving." Quatre started. 

"How was I supposed to know that it really was the Last Chance for Gas?" Duo stated.

"You should be talking!!" Wufei started. "If Quatre would have stopped, we'll would have caught Heero by now!!"

"What?? If you haven't called me a worrier, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"If Dorothy hadn't had the brilliant idea of chasing after Heero...we'll still be eating breakfast." Hilde started.

"What!!" Dorothy replied. "If you hadn't said that Heero was in co-hots with Heero, I'll be fixing my shrine to Mr. Treize." 

"Why you..."

"You know..." Catherine started. "If someone hadn't insisted that Heero was there...this whole thing would have never happened." Before Catherine knew it, there was a fight on who's fault it was. 

Meanwhile back at home, Heero just drove in. "I wonder where everyone went." He said to himself, as he got out of his car and into the house. "That ride was satisifying. Now, I can some peace and quiet and get some work done around here."


End file.
